


Warcamp

by emei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Warrior queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn before the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warcamp

When Gwen wakes in the first hours of morning Morgana is gone from their tent, her blanket left rumpled where she slept. Gwen should sleep, but she can't, not without the steadying sound of Morgana's breathing. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and gets up, wrapping her blanket around her as she ducks out from the tent.

It's dawn. Mist hangs over the fields and the forest. Like a dance of the fairy. The air is chilly and humid, freezing into the bones. The grass is wet around her ankles as Gwen makes her way to the outskirts of the camp, where Morgana stands, watching the slowly lightening sky.

Morgana is in chainmail. It's damp and freezing under Gwen's hand.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would've helped you," she says.

"It was too early yet. We need all the sleep we can get, between us," Morgana replies and turns from the sky to Gwen.

Gwen doesn't tell her not to worry. She takes Morgana's hands instead and tries to rub them warm. Her blanket slips out of her grasp and starts falling. Morgana catches it and begins wrapping it around Gwen again, hands catching at her neck and slipping down over her back, around her waist, strong, insistent. Morgana's pulling and Gwen goes, pressing their bodies together, chest to chest. Gwen finds herself cheek touching Morgana's, Morgana's throat white and trembling by her mouth. She starts pressing kisses there - hesistant, until Morgana drags her nails hard over Gwen's back and presses her thigh in between Gwen's.

She bites down where Morgana's neck joins her shoulder, right where the chailmail begins. The small metal rings taste cold and night on her tongue.

Morgana grinds against Gwen and drops her head on her shoulder. It's humid and nippy, Morgana's chainmail is freezing and her skin chilled under Gwen's fingers, but they're getting warm now, breaking out in sweat.

They fall because Morgana pushes harder and harder against Gwen and she can't keep her balance. The grass is wet, soaking through the blanket and Gwen's night clothes to mingle with her sweat, as Morgana pushes all the fabric up and aside to trail her fingers between Gwen's legs, searching for warm damp places. Morgana doesn't tease - she searches, finds, strokes at Gwen's clit a few times and then pushes her fingers in with one swift motion. Gwen claws at her back, her nails catching and maybe breaking on the metal. She arches up, kisses Morgana, biting at her lower lip almost hard enough to break the skin, shudders and gasps quietly as Morgana slams her thigh down, adding force to the movement of her fingers.

Morgana takes and gives fiercely, especially now, thrumming with the anticipation of battle. Gwen gets her hands in under Morgana's clothes, nips, strokes, teases, always skirting around the most sensitive places. She won't fuck Morgana now, not make her languid and content. That is for after the battle. Now they thrill each other, a downfall in the chilly dew of the early morning. Morgana twists her fingers in Gwen, taking her higher and higher until her gasps break into small fractions of sound.

Morgana rests her forehead against Gwen's, and Gwen makes a half-hearted attempt at wrapping them both in the blanket. The sun is peeking over the treetops. Soon, but not yet, the clanging of armour will rise from the camp. Morgana's chainmail will rust if it doesn't dry. But not today. And today is all that matters.

Gwen splays her fingers around Morgana's neck and holds on to the moment: the rising sun, the chilly morning air, the disappearing mist and Morgana's skin on hers.


End file.
